In general, we depend on medicinal therapy, such as use of internal medicines and/or injection, in an aspect of the Western medical science or on acupuncture therapy in an aspect of the Oriental medical science to cure hypertension. However, in case of the medicinal therapy of the Western medical science, such as internal use of antihypertensive agent, it is quite probable that medication gives rise to ill effects as a patient must take medicines almost through his/her life. Meanwhile, the acupuncture therapy of the Oriental medical science requires highly skilled technique and specialization, shows different curing effects little by little whenever the patient is treated, and may cause pain when the patient is treated.
In the Western medical science, the place for curing a hypertension disease is referred to as “carotid sinus”, and a physician do a carotid sinus massage with fingers during makeshift measures of the patients related with heart's blood. The carotid sinus massage decreases systolic blood pressure during a short period of time, but can maintain the descended blood pressure only for several minutes.
The inventor of the present invention made a clinical test to a patients' meridian points, and as a result of the clinical test, it was confirmed that the hypertensive patient's blood pressure was descended and returned to normal blood pressure when low-temperature stimulation was applied to the “acupuncture point Renying (ST 9 acupoint)”, which was classified in the Oriental medical science, located at the left side or right side (carotid sinus) of the patient's neck part for a predetermined period of time. Also, it was confirmed that a headache and fever were cured when low-temperature stimulation was applied to the other Spots on the body suitable for acupuncture (i.e. the acupuncture point Hegu, the acupuncture point Quchi, the acupuncture point Taiyang, the acupuncture point Fengchi, the acupuncture point Baihui, the acupuncture point Zusanli, the acupuncture point Taichong, the acupuncture point Yongquan, the acupuncture point Renzhong, the acupuncture point Dazhui, the acupuncture point Tongtian).
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a device capable of curing hypertension by stimulating the patient's carotid sinus (acupuncture point Renying) by repeated cold pressure vibration in person with no ill effects.
To achieve the above object, a cooling device is in contact with the patient's carotid sinus (acupuncture point Renying) and stimulates it at a low temperature of −1° C.˜+5° C. for about 4˜10 minutes. The contact tip of the present invention maintains a temperature of −15° C.˜+5° C. in case it does not contact a human's body.
FIG. 1 shows a product invented by the inventor of the present invention. In the drawing, a heat sink made of metal material with a good heat conductivity includes a conical cooling pin having a number of miniaturized vibration motors arranged at regular intervals to emit heat to the outside easily, and a coupling slit formed in the front end thereof to couple a cap, and through holes formed in the side surface to draw out electric wires.
A thermo electric module (thermoelement) is mounted at the center of the upper end portion of the heat sink, and at this time, a heat generating surface of the thermo electric module is directed to the heat sink, and a cooling surface of the thermo electric module (hereinafter, called “T.E module”) has a contact tip, which has a hemispheric magnet mounted at the top of the T.E module. Furthermore, the electric wires of the T.E module are drawn out of the lower end of the heat sink through the holes formed in the side surface of the heat sink.
The contact tip has the optimal volume to transmit cooling temperature, which is set by a user, to the patient's affected portion the fastest.
A cooling fan is mounted at the lower end portion of the heat sink to effectively remove heat emitted from the heat generating surface of the T.E module, thereby maximizing a cooling efficiency of the T.E module.